The Day I Became a Ghoul
by The CCG's Deathbringer
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been defeated by the Quincy King, Yhwach and cast into an alternate timeline of Tokyo. In this world, monsters called Ghouls take the form of humans and they battle the CCG to stay alive. Ichigo has given in to despair, until he meets a certain man... Can Ken Kaneki be the one to teach the Shinigami how to overcome Despair?
1. Chapter 1 - The Fallen Shinigami

" **Shinigami and Ghouls collide! An epic new Crossover between the worlds of Bleach and Tokyo Ghoul!"**

Ichigo's POV

The loud rushing of wind in Ichigo's ears as he plunges towards the earth below. Tears still stung his cheeks and a deep despair had overcome his entire body. He didn't care if he died in this place. It was all going to end anyway… So, Ichigo Kurosaki had fallen and was now hurtling towards his doom…

After his crushing defeat at the hands of the Quincy King, Juhabach, the Shinigami had had both his Shinigami and Quincy powers taken from him, Yhwach casting him into one of infinite possible timelines on Earth. And this was how Ichigo found himself despairing. What could he possibly do now? Yhwach had probably sent him to the Stone Age or something…

He looks down. Spreading out below him was a sprawling metropolis, Skyscrapers reaching for the clouds and suburbia spanning 30 kilometres in all directions. He had been to this city before, back in his own timeline. Karakura Town was only about 2 hours north of this place… Tokyo…

As he falls past the tops of the highest Skyscrapers, he closes his eyes, accepting his death. But suddenly a clear voice cuts through his despair. _"Kurosaki-kun! Don't die, please wait for me!"_ He gasps. "Orihime!" Where was her voice coming from? He twists mid-air and sees the ground rapidly coming up to greet him. He squeezes his eyelids shut and hopes for the best.

Suddenly, Ichigo feels an odd sensation, as if something long and smooth was bursting from his back. A loud grinding sound fills his ears as his fall is abruptly halted. He opens his eyes, staring in shocked awe at the ground only 1 metre beneath him. Two pulsing, white limbs protruded from his back and were planted into the concrete walls of two apartment buildings, holding him in place.

"What?!" He's interrupted as the limbs suddenly evaporate and he drops the final metre, landing painfully on his back. Ichigo rubs his lower back, twisting his head to see the damage. What he finds makes his eyes widen in disbelief. The same limbs that had save him earlier were still stemming from his back from his Shoulder blade. He cries out in alarm, tossing around and spinning in circles as he frantically tries to slice off the strange limb with his broken Tensa Zangetsu.

"What on earth _is_ this? It... It's coming out of me!" The Shinigami is trying so frantically to hack at it, and fails to sense the presence of danger nearby. Possibly the effects of this world on his Reatsu. A low growl followed by a halting laugh causes Ichigo to spin around. A lone man was facing him from the mouth of the alleyway, grinning. He was dressed in little more than rags, and his body was emaciated.

"Looks like we've got a cosplayer huh? What are you supposed to be? Some Shonen hero?" He laughs again and Ichigo relaxes. This guy was nothing more than an ordinary human. Even without his Shinigami or Quincy powers he could handle this guy. He smiles at what was obviously a homeless man. "Sorry… I'm not from around here… Do you know where I can find a train station? I need to get back to Karakura Town as soon as possible". Kiskue's shop had to be in the Karakura Town of this timeline, so he could use the Senkeimon beneath it to get back into the Soul Society…

Instead of pointing him in the right direction, the homeless man growls manically before a sprawling mass of green tentacles burst from his lower back, each of them lunging for Ichigo. The Shinigami, who even without his powers possessed superhuman reflexes and strength, rolled under the attack and raises what's left of Tensa Zangetsu to slice through some of the tentacles, but his opponent merely grins and even more limbs unfurl from his body. "Looks like you've got something sharp there… But it's clearly not a Quinque. Idiot! Everyone knows that only Quinque Steel can harm Ghouls!"

As he dodges another barrage of tentacles, several strike him and leave deep gashes in his side. "What the hell are Ghouls? Or Quinque's?" The Ghoul ignores him as he slams Ichigo into a wall and raises his Kagune one more time for a clean finishing blow…. That's what would have happened if something red flashes across his vision and suddenly the Ghoul has been split down the middle, his gaping mouth splitting with the rest of his body.

Kaneki's POV

He walks down the alleyway, his Kagune coiling around his legs. The young man he had just saved from being devoured was tall, with large muscles and light orange hair. His attire was like that out of some action manga, and Kaneki smiles. "Now what on earth would you be doing out here? This is a dangerous Ward for Cosplayers to be going around. " He stops mid-sentence as he sees the Kagune protruding from Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're a Ghoul… Well, this is unexpected. Why was that guy trying to eat you? Maybe he's into Cannibalism…" Ichigo gapes dumbly at him. "Ghoul? Is it because I have one of these?" He jerks a thumb towards the Kagune sprouting from his back. Kaneki walks over and extends a hand, pulling the Shinigami up off the ground. "Look… I have some advice, because clearly you're not from Tokyo. Don't go around blatantly showing your Kagune. The Ghoul Investigators will get you for sure".

He looks over his shoulder, as if hearing something. "Stay here and act as if you just killed this guy. The CCG will take you in… Just be careful not to give away your identity…" He says nothing more, and uses his Kagune to swing himself up onto the rooftop and sprint away into the night.

Ichigo's POV

He watches the ghoul run off, perplexed. Ghouls? Quinque's? Kagune? Investigators? What kind of world had Yhwach exiled him to? And that man who had saved him. He was one of these Ghouls too? "He didn't even give me his name…" Suddenly a bright light washes over the alley, banishing all light. A group of grey suited men and women in trench coats face him, the second from the centre holding a flashlight.

All of them had hoods pulled up over their heads against the rain, obscuring their faces. All but the leader who steps forward, two dangerous looking weapons in his hands. "Did you do this? Did you kill this Ghoul?" Ichigo remembers the other Ghoul telling him to say he killed it, so he does just that. "Y…Yes! He attacked me and I had to kill him…"

Kishou Arima nods and motions for his squad to fan out and investigate the area. He walks over to Ichigo and looks him up and down. As if coming to a conclusion, he nods. "You are strong… Fast. And you killed this Ghoul with that broken blade?" He nods towards the broken Tensa Zangetsu in Ichigo's right hand. The Shinigami nods. "Yes. I had no choice after all…" Arima turns to leave. "Come with me. We'll take care of you. How would you like to be an Investigator?"

Ichigo hesitates. Wasn't he technically a Ghoul as well? Wouldn't that be killing his own kind? But he remembers seeing Kaneki slaughter his attacker and shakes off any doubt. This world was very cruel. He nods, looking into Arima's eyes. "I think I'd like that. He follows Arima and the Zero Squad down the street, noticing that one of the Skyscrapers he had passed during his fall was at the end of the long street. It had the letters "CCG" attached to its peak. He steels his resolve. He would get back to Karakura Town and the Senkeimon, but for now he needed to understand more about the world he had fallen into…

Kaneki's POV

Kaneki sits down on his bed as he turns off the lights and lays back. His encounter with the strange orange haired ghoul had perplexed him greatly. He runs his fingers through his jet black hair and sighs. "What on earth is he? Not a normal Ghoul for sure… But… What if I meet him at the CCG? Arima's the one who picked him up, so things are going to get a little awkward if he ends up in S0 with me…

He rises and pours himself a drink. It had been a month since his "Rebirth" and battle with the One Eyed Owl atop the Lunatic Eclipse Building. He had re-joined Arima Squad as its Secretary, and was working on a plan to get Hinami out of Cochlea… That was all he cared about at this point… Nothing beyond that mattered to him, much less this strange, otherworldly Ghoul. Kaneki had sensed an immeasurable power from inside Ichigo Kurosaki, but it was getting dimmer.

The One Eye yawns, looking out at the moonlit Tokyo before him. "Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what this guy's about…"

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo stood in a great hall before an ebony desk. Behind that desk sat a very old man, whom Ichigo had been told was Tsyunioshi Washuu, the Chairman of the CCG, the Commission of Counter Ghoul. With Kaneki's words of warning still stuck in his head, Kurosaki felt sick being in this place. _These Investigators kill Ghouls, and I'm a Ghoul! What the hell am I doing here?_

As these steadily panicking thoughts race through his head, Arima suddenly finishes his report and bows to the Chairman. The Director of the CCG and Tsyunioshi's son, Yoshitoki Washuu suddenly looked over at Ichigo and addresses him. "Ichigo Kurosaki was it? Arima tells us that you have great combat abilities. Almost superhuman, in fact.

Ichigo gulps. Did these guys already know that he had one of those Kagune things? "Uhh yes sir. Why do you ask?" Yoshitoki smiles at him warmly. "We lost a great deal many good Investigators during the Tsukiyama Family Extermination… If you agree to it, then I would like to bring you into the CCG as a Rank 3 Investigator. We always have need of new talent in making Tokyo a safe place for all humans".

Ichigo nods slowly, accepting his twisted fate in this world. If he had to kill some of the people that shared his… peculiarity then kill them he would, in order to return to the Spirit Realm and save his friends… As the meeting draws on, Arima excuses himself and takes Ichigo from the office. Turning to him, Arima folds his arms.

"You don't need formal training. You don't even need Quinque Training so I think we'll get you out on the field as soon as possible. We have a target ghoul for elimination, and a possible lead to their location. The SSS rated One Eyed Owl…" Ichigo starts in surprise. As far as he knew about the Ghoul Rating System that one Special Class had told him in the Cafeteria, SSS was the highest rating a Ghoul could have.

They were going up against _that?_ He sighs inwardly. This was going to be interesting. Arima holds up a hand before Ichigo can say anything. "I know that this is a very high profile case, so you'll be starting off with a more bottom end mission". He pulls out a file and hands it to Kurosaki who leafs through it, stopping to stare at the picture of the ghoul targeted for elimination. He gasps as the woman's face ingrains itself into his mind.

"Is that… _Rukia?"_

" **The Shinigami turned Investigator! Who is his first target?"**

 **Next Time: The Target: Clash with the Black Reaper?**

 **A/N: And so begins the first Bleach x Tokyo Ghoul Crossover by The CCG's Deathbringer! Stay tuned and follow me to receive updates whenever I release chapters for any of my stories and as always, I hope you appreciated this**

 **Also, stay on the lookout for new stories coming your way soon. Tokyo Ghoul One Shots, More Crossovers, Bleach, Attack on Titan and more planned for this summer!**

 **~Deathbringer**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Target

" **The day of the first task arrives! Who will Ichigo be working with?"**

Ichigo tugs on his Investigators Uniform and steps out of his small apartment into one of the long hallways of the CCG's service apartments. He had spent the day before going over some basic Quinque skills with Arima and had been given a rough introduction to the profession of a Ghoul Investigator. Ghouls were monsters that ate humans for food, but also looked like them in size and shape. They possessed predatory organs called a Kagune and their "RC Factor" was much higher than ordinary humans.

Ichigo had been almost overwhelmed by the events following his crash landing in this world. He was a Ghoul himself, and he had discovered that he could no longer eat normal food anymore. Last night he had snuck some raw beef out into his room from the storage area in hopes that any kind of flesh could sate his growing hunger. It had tasted foul, but at least he had been able to eat it at all. While lying in his bed he had pondered the fact that everyone in this world could see him. Maybe it was these Rc Cells that gave them a higher sense of awareness.

He rushes down the stairs to the Apartment Blocks lobby and throws himself into one of the comfortable chairs. Special Class Arima had told him that another member of Squad 0 was going to pick him up and accompany him on his first case. As he flicks through a tourist magazine, he wonders what's going on back in his world. Time probably meant nothing comparing these two worlds so if he ever got back to the Soul Society then nothing would have changed. It would be the instant that he was cast into the Cosmos.

The double glass doors open and a tallish raven haired man walks in from the rain. He looks around, his spectacles slightly fogged for someone. He wore the specialised Arima Squad Investigators Coat but in pure black. Ichigo rises to greet him. This must be the Secretary Arima had told him about. He raises his hand to shake. "Morning sir. I'm Ichigo-"

He cuts himself off as he realises that he's met this guy before. It was the Ghoul that had saved him from the homeless man when he had landed. Ken Kaneki looks at the Shinigami through narrow eyes with a cynical and amused look on his face. "I was wondering where Arima would put you… Ironic isn't it? I'm Associate Special Class Haise Sasaki. Good to meet you Kurosaki". He shakes Ichigo's hand firmly and leads him out the door into the back of a private taxi waiting on the street. As Kaneki gets in the back beside him, he looks at the drivers face in the rear view mirror.

"Fukijima District in the 20th Ward please". The driver nods and Kaneki slides the divider shut before settling into his seat. Ichigo glances at him. "Sooo… why is a Ghoul like you an Investigator?" Kaneki raises an eyebrow. "For the same reason you are I suppose. I have no other choice to survive. Don't worry you won't be found out. The higher ups know very well what I am. It's only a matter of me being useful to them that they keep me around". The One Eye says this with such bitterness that it makes Ichigo uncomfortable.

"I don't know who or even what you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. You aren't normal that's for sure but you aren't a One Eye like me either. I'd be able to tell if you were. So what exactly is your story?" Ichigo laughs softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but…" and so he tells Kaneki about his timeline, about the Soul Society and about Yhwach and the Quincy War. About how he was exiled here, defeated… Kaneki sighs. "You're right… That's quite the unbelievable story you have there. I can't possibly believe in something as vague as a Shinigami can I? Not when the dead of this world suffer long past their own demises…."

He shrugs. "Oh well. You can tell me the truth some other time. At least you have a vivid imagination though. Anyway, we need to talk business. You have the file with you? We have a target to eliminate correct?" Ichigo pulls out his file and nods. "Some female Ghoul who's pretty young by the looks of it. She kind of reminded me of someone I know…. Back home". _God, what were his friends and family doing right now? Had Yhwach already consumed all three worlds like he promised? Or was he waiting to see what I will do here? Like some sort of twisted game in this twisted world… It's hopeless…_

Kaneki leafs through the pages and stops on the picture of the Ghoul they were supposed to eliminate. His face goes completely white and he leans back in his seat, arms cradling his face. "No way that's got to be wrong… Touka…. How did you get this much attention drawn to you?" Ichigo swears that Kaneki is crying, but the Investigator composes himself and raises his head. "This complicates things… But I can't do anything about it damn it! This fucking Deadlock Collar is keep me at bay…" He loosens his tie and shows Ichigo the blinking collar around his neck.

"The Washuu can't know what I'm doing with this, but if I don't follow orders or do anything remotely suspicious then this will inject me with Rc Suppressants before they lock me away in Cochlea… Come on, we're just about there. I'll decide what to do once we're in a good position". The taxi slows to a halt and the two Investigators step out into the rain. The sky was a pallid grey but heavy with rain, and that very rain deposited itself on them as Kaneki leads Ichigo down an alley only to use his Kagune to leap up onto a rooftop. The Shinigami grumbles and manages to release his own red Kagune, but instead of being able to swing himself up is forced to haul his heavy body vertically.

As he joins Kaneki on the roof, he huffs. "Sasaki… That's not your real name is it? I learnt a thing or two about names from Ichebei…" Kaneki nods. "My real name is Ken Kaneki, but to the CCG, who tried to recreate me, my name is Haise Sasaki. If anyone ever hears you calling me Kaneki I'll be in big trouble so just call me Sasaki. Now… What the hell am I going to do here?" He rubs his chin thoughtfully as he watches the street below. A small coffee shop was directly opposite them, and outside was a light blue haired woman. Quite pretty, but also the Ghoul that they needed to kill. Ichigo grasps the hilt of his Quinque, preparing to go in for the swift kill when Kaneki holds out an arm to stop him.

"That woman… Touka Kirishima… Is, or was, one of the people I love most…." Ichigo freezes. He was just about to mercilessly kill this woman if Kaneki hadn't revealed this. "Is that so… So what are you gonna do about it?" Kaneki takes a deep breath then motions for the Shinigami to follow his lead. "I'm going to talk to her, even though it's been such a long time… The last time she met me I was Haise… But now…. never mind. Let's go". The duo drop down silently onto the street and approach the small café slowly. Touka turns as she hears their footsteps.

Her eyes widen as she sees two Doves, then widen even more as she recognizes Kaneki's face. "Kaneki?" She whispers disbelievingly. Kaneki is about to respond when something hits him from the left, sending the One Eye flying into a brick wall. Touka cries out, rolling to cover while Ichigo is shoved backwards by another assailant. As Kaneki recovers his senses, he watches Touka retreat into the coffee shop…. As the last person he wanted to see crashed onto the shops roof. He swears. "Fuck! Of all the times you chose to try and pay me a visit _now?_ "

The One Eyed Owl grins with her ghastly Kakuja mouth at him, swatting aside his Kagune that attempts to surprise her with. _"Your newfound strength caught me off-guard last time we met, Ken Kaneki… This time round I'm calling the shots!"_ The Owl lunges down towards Kaneki who rolls under her huge clawed hand, discarding his Quinque Yukimura ¼ and unleashing his Kagune….

Meanwhile, Ichigo jumps up from the pile of rubble he had landed in and faces his opponent. The SS~ Rated Ghoul Tatara raises his eyebrows, his voice hollow from within his Red Iron mask. "Oh? To get up after taking a blow like that. You're quite tenacious, Investigator…. Let's see how well you can handle having your insides stirred around". He lashes out with his Kagune, forcing Ichigo to release his Quinque and bring it up to parry the blow. After holding there for a second, Tatara's strength overwhelms Ichigo and he's sent tumbling backwards once again. Ichigo suddenly lashes out with his Quinque, slicing off one of the Ghoul's Kagune.

Tatara tuts, and wraps another Kagune around Ichigo's Quinque, slowly crushing it until the blade shatters into hundreds of pieces. With nothing but shards of metal in his hands, Ichigo discards the broken weapon before leaping above one of the Kagune that is arcing towards his left. "Stupid B rate Quinque… I wish I could use my Zanpakutou right now…" Tatara's attention perks. "You say some very strange things investigator. Perhaps I should capture you alive and take you to Eto for questioning. Afterwards, we can dine on your flesh". They exchange blows a few more times, Ichigo being at a disadvantage every time.

As Tatara's Kagune slashes him from Shoulder to hip, he falls to his knees but suddenly stops himself from hitting the ground. A strange feeling was rushing through his body, gathering at his back. He looks up at Tatara through blood stained eyes and smiles. "You know… I don't think you'd like the taste of Ghoul very much!" He suddenly unleashes his Koukaku type Kagune and smashes his opponents own Kagune to pieces in seconds. Tatara takes a few steps back, shocked. "To think that not only would you be a Ghoul yourself, that you possess great power… Not just any Ghoul could be able to push me into a corner like this…"

Ichigo grins, then lashes out with his Kagune again, and Tatara sees no more…. Later, when he awoke. He would find Ichigo gone, and Tatara would retreat back into the shadows…. Back at the café, Kaneki continues to go head to head with the One Eyed Owl, neither able to gain the upper hand in this two sided battle. Kaneki is suddenly tripped up as his legs are pulverized by the Owl's Ukkaku shards, sending him crashing to the concrete and unable to stand. He rolls to the right in order to not get crushed by Eto's clawed foot, and thrusts his Kagune into her abdomen, only further enraging the One Eyed Ghoul. As she raises her arm to swipe Kaneki's head from his shoulders, he closes his eyes and laughs. "I'm gonna die here aren't I? And to think I wanted to die anyway… Touka… Hinami…. Everyone... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough"….

But instead of dying in an instant, death doesn't come at all. He opens his eyes to see that the Owl's leg has been completely severed, and Eto has crashed to the ground herself. Ichigo approaches down the street from the south, his Kagune coiling around his body. "Yo Kaneki! I think I finally figured out how to use this Kagune… Don't worry. I've got this". Eto grins and launches herself at this newcomer. _"A friend of yours Kaneki Ken? Too bad! He's gonna be mincemeat!"_ Ichigo uses his Kagune to lob off several of her spores and the Owl's single eye rolls around in aggravation. "Sorry miss. But I don't have any plans on getting eaten today".

The Owl grins a wicked grin, suddenly jerking up and grabbing Ichigo in two arms. With one, she tears his Kagune from his body and slams him into the ground with the other. His body was broken, and he could barely lift his head to look at the Owl. She sniggers at him. _"You weren't much fun after all. Aren't very good with that Kagune of yours are you?"_ She turns away and looms above Kaneki. Ichigo struggles to move but his body doesn't respond. _Shit! I'm losing so much blood…. My bones are all broken… Shit Shit Shit! I wish I had Zangetsu…"_

" _You do have me, Ichigo…."_

Ichigo looks up in surprise, the world around him growing black then changing to his inner world… His hollow, the real Zangetsu, sits crossed legged above Ichigo's head, staring down at him. "Z…Zangetsu?... But you were broken. I mean, Tensa Zangetsu was broken… You can't possibly be here". Zangetsu laughs tauntingly at the Shinigami. "You mean when Yhwach broke me in all futures? Come on Ichigo don't be so stupid. This world is separate from the futures he created. He sent you here randomly…. No stand up. Don't give me all this "I can't do anything" bullshit…" Ichigo's heart stops beating for a moment, then all of a sudden he's back in the real world, standing up and walking towards the Owl.

She turns around to see him walking towards her and swears. _"What the fuck? I could swear I already broke every bone in your body…"_ Ichigo continues to advance towards her. "Well it's a pity they decided to mend themselves isn't it? I guess there really are some perks to being a Ghoul". As she and Kaneki beneath her look on, Ichigo raises both his arms and closes both his fists, as if grabbing something.

"Zangetsu!"

A massive blast of wind and smoke whips around the body, spiralling in towards Ichigo. As the screen of mist clears, Ichigo stands wearing his Shihakshou with both of his Shikai blades in his arms. He swings the larger blade over his shoulder and points the short Zanpakutou at the One Eyed Owl, a determined look in his eye. "Now it's my turn… Time for you to see a Shinigami in action, Ken Kaneki".

" **Shinigami powers returned! The battle continues…"**

 **Next time: Promise**


End file.
